I like it
by EthanQuincey
Summary: This is a songfic to the best song ever XD I like it by Enrique Iglesias XD. Summary, Chisato's boyfriend is on vacation and they have had a fight. He goes to a club and sees the most beautiful man named Shunsuke. INSANE LEMON ENSUES. With yaoi Blessing!


Hello this is a songfic for the best yaoi couple in the world Chisato and Shunsuke.

*Chisato looks at me* "Why are your writing a story about us going with THIS song?

"Have you never screamed I like it during your and Shunuke's happy time?"

"Maybe"

"So shut it and see how it goes"

*Chisato sits and watches me type*

* * *

><p>One Love .. One Love<p>

Enrique iglesias, Pitbull

Ya'll know what time it is.

Chisato, 30, just had a fight with his boyfriend. Sitting at the club ment for disappointed lovers. He fought over. He just drank down his 3rd hurricane, the alcohol buzzing in his mind. Music much to loud, smell of sex and sweat making him as horney as ever, he made a pact to himself. He was going to get the best fuck ever tonight. He looks out at the floor of sweaty men moving so seductively and one popped out at him.

He looked young, black hair slick with sweat. Glistening body, tight leather top, sixpack, (when he turned around) tight leather ass, and dark black eyes that could pierce even the most innocent of people. Chisato's mouth started to water. He got up cock hardening in his short shorts. As he starts making his way over to him he is stopped short by the man's dancing. He's shaking his ass in a way that is making Chisato wish he was moving those hips in and around somewhere else. Chisato thinking:

"We go set it off tonight, just go

Set the club on fire, just go

Enrique! Holla at them like"

He moves through the masses making his way to his desire dancing. The man looks at Chisato and sticks his finger in his mouth and slowly removes it. It sends shivers down Chisato's spine. Chisato steps up to him and says:

"Boy please excuse me

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night

We can really let go

My boyfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone"

The man inquires, "And what is your name". Chisato tells the man his name and inquires his own. The man tells him his name is Shunsuke.

Shunuke looks him up and down and likes what he sees. "Do you know how I dance?", he asks with ulterior motive in mind. Chisato says, "I was watching you shake your ass. Maybe I could join in so I could learn". Shunsuke grabs his hips and starts grinding in front of him and drops it as low as he can, licking his arousal on the way up. He turns Chisato around and starts grinding against his ass. They reach a moderate dancing pace set by the techno music. "So," Shunsuke starts, "why are you trying to pick me up".

In the middle of the dance floor Chisato explains what happened between him and his lover. Shunuke turns him around and starts grinding into his pelvis with his thigh between his legs. Chisato moans at the feeling. Shunsuke whispers in his ear seductively:

"Your boyfriend is on vacation

And he doesn't have to know

No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin loud

Let me hear you go!"

After whispering that he reaches in between his and Chisato's bodies and grabs his arousal, pumping. Chisato nibbles on his ear, thrusting in Shunuke's hand. Chisato, breathes in his ear and says,

"Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it."

Shunsuke stops and pulls his hand out causing Chisato to whimper, "Well how about we drive to your house and I'll teach you how I dance". With Chisato being as out of breath as he was all he could do is nods diligently and rushes out the door to his car. When there, Chisato unlocks his 2011 red Camaro and they climb in. Chisato starts the car and speeds down the road all the while Shunsuke pulls down his jeans and underwear revealing his arousal. It is impressively sized. He licks the top and down the side. Chisato enjoys the pleasure every second closer to release. Shunsuke takes his arousal in his mouth and Chisato screams in pleasure. Shunuke looks up at him and deep throats him. Chisato can feel his end coming, he's never been deep throated before. He moans, "Please stop while I am driving, save it for when we get home".

Shunsuke stops and sits up, putting his arousal back in his pants. Chisato runs a hand throught his dirty blonde hair wishing he was there now.

* * *

><p>After a couple of minutes of driving they arrived at his house. Quickly getting out, he runs to unlock the door but the second he arrives he is assaulted on his neck with little nips and licks. While being assaulted he unlocks the door. They stumble inside and he is assaulted on the lips again. He pulls away and guides Shunsuke to his room. He opens the door and asks Shunsuke to come in. "It's time for to show me how you dance", Chisato says when he walks over to a radio and turns on some heavy techno music. Chisato says,<p>

"Boy please excuse me

If I'm misbehaving, oh

I'm trying keep my hands off

But you're begging me for more

Round round round

Give a low low low

Let the time time pass

'Cause we're never getting old"

Chisato sits on the bed, "Seduce me". Shunsuke starts shaking his ass to the beat, he starts by taking his shirt off and touching his nipples. He moans at the feel of being touched and much more at being watched while he's doing it. He sways his hips to the beat. He dances over to Chisato and starts giving him a lap dance. Chisato grabs his waist and grinds his arousal into Shunsuke's ass. Shunsuke says,

"No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin loud

Let me hear you go!"

He does as he's told and soon both are naked covered in sweat from the closeness. Shunsuke puts 3 fingers in front of Chisato's face and orders him to suck. Chisato takes the fingers in to his mouth, running his tounge around each one, Shunsuke moaning at the feeling.

After a while he pulls them out knowing that they are drenched enough. He inserts the first finger preparing him for stretching to come. When Chisato gives him a signal to continue he inserts a second scissoring and going in and out, and same with the third.

"I need you, inside", Chisato says. Shunsuke pulls his fingers out and lines himself up and looks to Chisato for a signal. He pushes in quick to make the pain less. Much to Shunsuke's surprise he feels no pain at all and automatically feels pleasure. He screams out,

"Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it

I, I, I like it."

Shunsuke starts going at it fast and hard. Working his way closer to completion. He could feel chisato around him, so soft and wet. Chisato moans at the pace. Chisato says,

"Come Boy..that's my Boy..

I'm a Tokyo Man..You know how we play

im playing what u wanna, I play.."

Chisato pushes Shunsuke over and is now on top he starts a slow pace and says,

"What u give me got me good.

Now watch me.."

He starts a faster pace, and Shunsuke watches him go up and down, slowly speeding up. Shunsuke has delt with this before he slowly snaps his hips up, and yells,

"Don't stop baby, don't stop baby

Just keep on shaking along

I won't stop baby, won't stop baby

Until you get enough"

They continue the pace feeling their end coming. Chisato speeds up,

"Baby I like it!

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it!

Come on and give me some more!

Oh yes I like it!

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it!

I, I, I like it!"

At yelling that, they both released, at the same time.

After that Chisato collapsed beside Shunsuke from sheer exhaustion. Chisato cuddled up to Shunsuke's chest. Chisato didn't know why but he had the feeling he wouldn't need to deal with his boyfriend's abuse anymore.

* * *

><p>*Chisato looks at me* "Well it was shorter than one of my books, but it wasn't bad."<p>

*I stick my tongue out at him* "Told you"

*Shunsuke walks in* "He what are you guys doing?"

*I turn my chair towrds him* "I just wrote a fanfiction about you guys"

*Shunsuke reads it* *He turns to chisato* "Well that got me pretty wired up" *Shunsuke attacks chisato*

*I turn to you guys* "I have go to go I'm about to get some live action"

Please R&R

Love always,

Daniel


End file.
